User talk:Cinnamon 115
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- Crimsonnavy (Talk) 02:59, 21 December 2010 Why don't you join Pokemon Teams? Go here and here for more info. Hope you join! - Re: If a person makes an article on something, they should put all the information available in it, but their are some exceptions, a few of the users have been working in tandem, one makes the article with the templates and then another finishes it later. As long as it is stated as a work in progress, it's okay to make an article like that. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 05:15, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Fully Detailed Episode Plots I just came by to say thanks for providing a fully detailed episode plot for IL007: The Water Flowers of Cerulean City and was wondering about something. I would like to test your skills for article IL008. If the episode plot is well enough, I can talk to Hstar about appointing you the position of Episode Plot writer. Drop a line on my talk page so we'll talk. Winxfan1 23:58, February 19, 2011 (UTC)Winxfan1 For IL008, you might want to do a little better for the episode plot. No offense, It's just that after your episode plot for IL007, I expected better. Winxfan1 00:07, February 20, 2011 (UTC)Winxfan1 Great News Hstar agrees. Congradulations. After article cleanup is done you're gonna write episode plots for all the episode articles we have so far. BTW, great job for IL008. Winxfan1 22:33, February 20, 2011 (UTC)Winxfan1 Episodes 9-15 Hey. If you're here, we need you to come up with fully detailed episode plots for articles IL009-IL015, if you dont mind. Winxfan1 13:51, February 22, 2011 (UTC)Winxfan1 *Not bad on Episode 9. So when will you write up the fully detaled episode plots for articles IL010, IL011, IL012, IL013, IL014 and IL015? Winxfan1 20:35, February 23, 2011 (UTC)Winxfan1 *I understand. No pressure, no rush, Its just that you do such a good job. I have faith in you that you won't let us down. Winxfan1 21:40, February 23, 2011 (UTC)Winxfan1 Templates and Keep it Up Hi, Hstar here, I've heard about you and you've probably heard of me. 2 things, 1st of all I just want to let you know I'm happy that you're in the Anime Department helping us and that you've decided to join Project Anime. Keep up the good Episode Plots, take your time and keep workinghard as always! Second, I was wondering, you've helped us in the Anime Department, if there are any templates I can make for you and add to your userpage (then you can move them about to your liking). It can be anything Pokemon related - if it's not then don't worry, just give me a picture unless you want it to be an all word template. I could make you a Paper Mario one. Or maybe one about a Pokemon you like e.g. This user is a fan of Celebi. Just let me know! Have a look at my or Winxfan1's user pages for some inspiration and let me know if you need anything. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 16:48, February 24, 2011 (UTC) What about the rest? So what happened yesterday? I don't mean to tell you but you still have the episode plot of IL011 to type up. You left off at Ash, Misty, Brck and Pikachu leaving Charmander alone on the rock. Just a frendly reminder Winxfan1 12:09, February 25, 2011 (UTC)Winxfan1 Great Job. Included a pic an everything I'm impressed. And I'm sure H Star would be too. Keep up the good work. User: Winxfan1, I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 23:16, February 26, 2011 Mew Template Thanks, for letting me know. I'm at a relative's and he doesn't have internet so I'm currently using my mobile phone. I'll get the template done ASAP. Check your user page daily, and remember if you don't like the template tell me. Oh and take it easy on those Episode Plots, just do the best you can. No pressure, the template will be on your user page in about a day. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 12:41, February 26, 2011 (UTC)